narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Angelic Herald of Death
Summary As Tobi leaves his hideout, Zetsu appears to send him off. Kabuto asks Tobi where he is going, wanting Tobi to trust him since they are allies. Tobi merely remarks that Kabuto has only joined them to fulfill his own ambitions but notifies him that he is heading to Amegakure as Kabuto smirks. In Amegakure, Konan stands outside Pain's Tower and smiles at the rain falling down on her village, reminding her of a time when the three Ame Orphans return to their hideout to see Jiraiya dressed as a frog, and how they laughed. Her happiness quickly dissipates by the arrival of Tobi, who wishes to know where she buried Nagato, as he requires the Rinnegan. Using her Dance of the Shikigami technique, Konan splits herself into several flying origami birds and heads out to lake. Tobi joins her at the lake, and asks why she and Nagato had betrayed the Akatsuki; more specifically, he inquires as to why Nagato used the Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive the fallen Konoha civilians when the technique was supposed to be reserved for his use, adding that both she and Nagato had approved of his Eye of the Moon Plan. Konan recalls when Naruto had convinced Pain that he would find the path to true peace no matter what, and how she had told Naruto that he now embodied both Nagato and Yahiko's dreams. Tobi realises that Naruto had swayed Nagato, but remarks that he did not think Konan would be easily affected by the musings of a naïve child. Konan assumes a defensive stance, and Tobi reminds her that the Akatsuki does not tolerate traitors and that he finds it amusing that she still wears the Akatsuki robes despite betraying them. Konan responds that the Akatsuki was formed by Yahiko, with the red clouds representing the bloody rain that fell upon Amegakure, and that Tobi simply retooled the organisation for his own machinations; additionally, the Rinnegan was awoken by Nagato who wished to use it for the welfare of the village, and that she would not allow it to fall into his hands. To her shock, Tobi reveals that he was the one who goaded Yahiko into founding the Akatsuki and that it was he who bestowed the Rinnegan to Nagato. Thinking back to when Yahiko had considered himself to the pillar that would support Nagato, whom he believed to be the Saviour of this World and the bridge to true peace, and how Nagato had instead believed Yahiko to be the bridge, Konan remarks that this time, she would be the pillar that held up the two bridges that were her best friends. She sends various sheets of paper serving as projectiles towards Tobi, who merely becomes intangible and allows the attack to pass right through him. As Konan rushes towards him, he grabs onto Konan and uses Kamui in an attempt to transport her elsewhere; however, the sheets of paper have explosive tags on them, which detonate. Using Kamui, Tobi manages to pull himself and Konan from the centre of the blast, although his mask partially breaks and he loses his right arm as a result. Konan, who has lost the lower half of her body, suspends herself in mid-air and uses her Paper Person of God Technique to split the very lake underneath Tobi into two, creating an abyss. Credits es:El Ángel Anunciador de la Muerte pl:Anielski herold śmierci